


The Trade

by Ksbbb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Liam, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Chimeras, Control Issues, Dark, Dark Past, Dark Theo Raeken, Deal with a Devil, Evil Plans, F/M, First Love, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Liam-centric, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Games, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Minor Violence, Pack, Pack Bonding, Psychological Warfare, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Content, Trust Issues, Werewolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb
Summary: Scott decides to make a deal to save Deaton. He makes it with the other pack who have less than moral ways of handling business. Theo Raeken is not one to make deals he has not thought through. Liam on the other hand feels betrayed by his Alpha and expects to see horrors of the evil pack. Liam doesn’t expect to not feel like a hostage or to feel anything at all while he is there.Theo doesn’t seem like the stories though.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure what my plans are for this. Typically I try to do only 2 stories at a time. This would be 3, but it was inspired by something I watched and people clearly liked dark Theo. So here we are. Leave feedback, as always you determine if I continue the story. 
> 
> It will not follow the show and I will update the tags as I go.

Liam just watches while Stiles freaks about Scott meeting with the chimera pack. They kidnapped Deaton to help them with some plan they have. Scott claims their plans always end up with someone being murdered or tortured. Liam actually is kind of scared of the chimera pack. He has heard awful things and he has only been a werewolf for a short period of time.

“Stiles, we have to try to get Deaton back. What do you want me to do?” Scott asks.

“Uh not meet the scary chimera overlord in the dark. You could have been killed. Now we have to go meet him for some mysterious deal you made and hope we don’t get killed.” Stiles snaps.

Liam remembers the stories he has heard about the leader killing off some dread doctors and then bringing some chimeras back to life to be his pack. Sounds kind of like a horror movie. Although, the dread doctors don’t seem to have been all sunshine and roses either.

“It’s fine . I have a plan.” Scott says.

Stiles shakes his head and sits back down on the couch.

———————————————————————-

They slowly enter the tunnels to meet the chimera pack. Stiles tried to convince Scott to stop but he said he already made the deal. Scott has never been one to go back on his word. It’s one of the things Liam likes about his Alpha. He is not sure why him and Stiles are the ones Scott took. They can barely protect themselves.

They get inside the tunnels and Liam sees 3 people emerge. One is a girl who is scowling at them with long claws out. Another is a boy who seems really nervous and keeps looking at the guy next to him. The guy next to him, Liam can only assume is the Alpha chimera. 

He doesn’t seem like what Liam thought he would be. He doesn’t scream evil or murder. He expected an ugly evil looking person who made everyone feel dread. Maybe Liam has watched too many movies. The guy was not much older than him. He was smiling and was actually pretty good looking. If your into guys that is. Liam is not.

“Did you bring Deaton?” Scott asks.

“I did.” The guy smirks.

The girl brings out a bound and gagged Deaton who gets thrown towards them. Liam catches him and Scott unbinds him.

“Where is my part of the deal?” The guy demands more than asks.

“This is my beta. This is Liam.” Scott says pointing at Liam.

What does Scott mean? He looks uneasily at Scott and Stiles seems to get a look of horror on his face.

“Hmmm. Thought he would be taller, but oh well. The little ball of rage should be fine. Nice doing business with you.” The guy smiles with insincerity.

“Scott what the hell have you done?” Stiles asks.

“Stiles it was the only way we could get Deaton. We need him. We will trade something back for Liam once we figure out what it is that Theo wants.” Scott explains.

Deaton looks sadly at Liam.

Liam can’t believe what’s happening right now. He is the deal? Like he is some property just to be bartered with. Scott made the deal without telling the pack and without consulting Liam? 

“You don’t have anything else I need. Let’s go.” Theo says looking at Liam.

Liam looks at Stiles. Stiles who seems to be the only one on Liam’s side here, stands in front of Liam glaring at the chimera pack.

“I would keep your friend at bay here Scott. Wouldn’t want to have to harm anyone in this deal.” Theo says.

Liam considers the situation. He probably could take the nervous boy, but he is not really sure about the reptilian looking girl. If the stories are anywhere near true about the Alpha, then he wouldn’t get very far. He is not sure Scott would help and Stiles is a human. 

He pushes Stiles back. He feels defeated. What a day. 

“It’s fine Stiles. I don’t want to anyone to be hurt.” Liam says.

Stiles looks angry but steps back.

“I will figure this out Liam. Even if I have to light this tunnel on fire.” Stiles says looking directly at the Alpha.

Liam watches while Stiles, Scott, and Deaton leave.  
He looks back at the three chimeras determining if he can take any of them. Maybe it will be worth a shot.

“This is Tracy and Corey. “ The Alpha says.

Tracy walks over to Liam and lashes out. He looks down and sees a small scratch on his hand. He stumbles backwards and falls.

“Sorry, but I can’t risk you killing Corey or anything.” The Alpha informs him.

Liam feels a sense of dread. Maybe this won’t be as easy as he thought.

—————————————————————

When Liam can finally feel his limbs again he sits up. He looks around the bedroom he was put in. It is pretty basic. A bed, dresser, and a bathroom.

He hears a knock on the door.

He sees Corey walk in.

“Hey.” Corey says awkwardly.

Liam ignores him. He looks around and determines if he can go out the window but it’s not like he has a lot of options. He lived with Scott before and he clearly was just pawned off as a business deal.

“So I know your probably mad but I just wanted to tell you that if your hungry you can come out and eat with us.” Corey says.

“Pass.” Liam says.

“Ok but if you decide not to eat with us, then you can’t eat at all.” Corey says almost apologetically.

So his new Alpha sounds like a real control freak. Liam feels his anger rise. He feels his fang come out.

“It was not a request.” The Alpha says from the doorway.

Liam stands up and charges towards him. 

He remembers Stiles telling him about the first five seconds are the most important for winning a fight. Something he learned from Derek. He said you know in the first five seconds whether you can win, are evenly matched, or if you made a mistake. The first second Liam charges towards the Alpha. The next second he sees the Alpha shift his weight and turn to the side. 

Third second he feels him grab his neck and push him into the door. 

Fourth second he feels he may have misread the Alpha’s abilities . 

The fifth second Liam realizes he lost.

“I thought you were a chimera?” Liam asks through gritted teeth.

He always assumed he could take chimeras and that they were not as strong as werewolves.Or that is what Deaton said. He said they are experiments and only have half the dna.

“Not anymore. Theo by the way.” The Alpha says flashing his red eyes.

Liam growls. 

“You done or do we have to stand here a few more minutes? “ Theo sneers.

Liam snarls again but withdraws his claws.

He decides he will starve tonight. He walks back over and sits on the bed and Theo frowns. 

Theo walks out of the room.

Later that night Liam hears a small knock on the door.

He walks over slowly and opens it. He sees a boy looking back at him with a plate of food. Should Liam be worried this is poisoned?

“Here. I guess Theo changed his mind. Doesn’t do that often so consider yourself lucky.” The boy says.

Liam slowly takes the tray.

“I’m Mason.” The boy says.

“Are you their Stiles?” Liam asks.

“Uh I don’t know?” Mason says.

Liam studies him. He clearly is a human and seems harmless. He walks back over to his bed and Mason decides to invite himself in.

Liam eats his food which is actually pretty good. Mason is just watching him.

“Were you a deal too?” Liam asks.

“No. I’m here for Corey.” Mason says.

Well that’s seems stupid but Liam doesn’t say anything. He finishes his food and contemplates his next move.


	2. Bad Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam determines his next move but it starts to seem like he may not be forced to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had 2 chapters written so here is the next one.

Liam decides to venture off into the hallway. He waits until late to make sure everyone is sleeping. He slowly opens the door. Well it’s comforting to know he is not locked in. 

He walks outside into the hallway and walks down the hall. He sees a light on in one of the rooms. He slowly tries to walk by. He looks at the windows and decides he can probably make it out.

“You know you can go out the front door.” Theo says.

Liam quickly turns around sees Theo standing behind him.

“I figured I may get killed if I try to go that way.” Liam points out.

Theo looks amused. Liam hates it.

“I am not going to kill you. That deal would have been for nothing. The trade was to have you in my pack. If you want to go live with Scott be my guest. “ Theo says.

Liam studies Theo unsure if he is telling the truth. He has heard the guy takes pleasure in confusing people and his victims.

“So I can leave at anytime?” Liam asks.

“The house yes. Just report back for meetings and when I need you.” Theo says.

“What exactly is my role here?” Liam asks suspiciously.

“Well your one of my betas now and your anger problem can help me a great deal.” Theo says.

“In what way? I am not killing anyone.” Liam says.

“Is that what you think we do? Kill everyone we meet?” Theo asks amused again.

“Well your track record is not great considering you killed those dread doctors.” Liam points out.

“Ah yes. The men who manipulated me into killing my sister and put her heart in me. They operated on me and tried to create the perfect experiment. I killed them to stop them. Then I brought the chimeras back to life they killed. Their the pack now. They can leave too. Any other dumb questions?” Theo asks.

Liam glares at Theo. Well that’s not the way he heard the story, but maybe he should have asked Corey or Mason earlier. 

“I do things differently than Scott. That part you heard is true. However, I do not kill without reason and those who don’t want to kill, do not.” Theo says.

Liam is not sure if that’s any better but he doesn’t press the issue. He decides he should leave. He starts walking towards the door and then he stops.

Where is he going to go. He is not moving back in with Scott since he traded Liam off. The rest of the pack he doesn’t want to go ask right away. Maybe Stiles? It is late though. Liam decides he probably should wait until morning. He turns back to go to his room.

“Goodnight little angry wolf.” Theo says amused again.

Liam turns around and growls at him. Theo just looks him over a few times, which feels oddly intimate and goes back to the room he was in.

Liam walks back to his room and shuts the door. He hears a knock on the door. 

He sees Mason walk in uninvited again.

“Hey I just thought you may want something to drink.” Mason says.

He brings over a glass of water.

“Are you like a servant?” Liam asks.

“No. You just seemed real upset and confused today.” Mason laughs.

“Well my Alpha traded me off and Theo seems like a psycho. No offense. I am determining if I should move back with Scott or just leave altogether.” Liam says.

“Theo can be a lot at first. However, his pack does respect him and he has always been kind to Corey. I guess what I mean is, don’t just write him off. He is complex.” Mason explains.

Liam frowns but doesn’t say anything. He is not the raging evil that Scott described, but it’s not like he is innocent either. Although neither is Liam. 

“Ok well at least I am not stuck here.” Liam says.

“No. Your not. I actually think he likes you. He has never gone back on his word before but he let you eat in here. Even though he told you that you couldn’t eat without eating with the pack. It may not seem like a big deal but I’m pretty sure Tracy’s eyes almost fell out of her head from shock.” Mason says. 

Liam can’t help but smile. Mason seems pretty expressive. The way his eyes light up when he talks about something reminds him of Stiles.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Mason asks.

“Yea. Ok. As long as Theo is not invited.” Liam says.

“It is his house but I’m pretty sure he is in bed.” Mason says smiling.

Liam heads downstairs with Mason.

——————————————————————-

Liam wakes up the next morning and decides to venture out to see who the rest of the pack is. He gets downstairs and sees Tracy arguing with another girl. He sees Mason and Corey eating breakfast with another guy.

“Hey Liam. This is Josh and Hayden. Donovan is with Theo right now taking care of something.” Mason says.

Everyone looks at him and Liam awkwardly sits down at the table. Mason slides him over a plate. Liam decides he is safe enough to eat.

He eats breakfast and watches while Josh moves electricity back and forth between his hands. That’s a little unnerving.

He determines if he should go find Stiles today. He is normally in the library right about now. He finishes eating and gets up.

“Um is he just going to leave?” Josh asks Corey.

“Theo said he could leave at anytime.” Mason says.

“How uncharacteristic of him.” Josh says eyeing Liam with suspicion.

Liam frowns but ignores it. 

“Your coming back right? I don’t want to have to come find you.” Josh says.

Liam doesn’t feel great about that statement but nods.

He gets to the library shortly after and sees Stiles reading about 8 books at a time. He has always been crazy with knowledge and research.

“Stiles?” Liam says.

“Liam! Are you ok? I yelled at Scott and I tried to call but I don’t think you had your phone on.” Stiles says.

“I’m ok. I actually was told I could leave when I wanted to.” Liam says.

“OK. Well then don’t go back.” Stiles points out.

“I know but I would feel bad if I left Mason and Corey. Also I guess Theo stopped the dread doctors from experimenting on more people. He also lets the others leave when they want. I guess they just thought I couldn’t but he said I could? I don’t know if I want to see Scott right now.” Liam says.

“Liam, this is the same guy who let his sister die of the cold. Stole her heart and slaughtered another Alpha to get his powers. You know that right?” Stiles asks.

“Yes and I don’t like him. I’m just saying I don’t like Scott right now either.” Liam says frowning.

“I get that. I just don’t like that he made a deal to force you into his pack. “ Stiles says.

“Like Scott forcing Liam into being a werewolf.” Theo says.

Liam turns around and sees Theo and a guy who must be Donovan.

“We have a pack meeting Liam. Time to go.” Theo says.

Liam gets up. He is not really one to go back on his word. Since Scott sold him off he still feels like he has to honor this deal.

“Liam just call me .” Stiles says.

Liam nods and heads out.


	3. Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo offers to help Liam with his werewolf abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! People were asking for an update so here is one more for the weekend.

Liam watches while Theo explains to the pack about some hunters that are in the area.

Since Liam watched a movie with Mason the other day he feels pretty out of it. He only got about an hour of sleep. Theo goes on to explain who will keep an eye out and he hears his name.

Liam looks up trying to figure out what he has been volunteered for. Everyone starts leaving the kitchen. Maybe if Liam just walks away.....

“Liam where are you going?” Theo asks.

“Um nowhere?” Liam says.

“Your supposed to go with Josh to keep a look out.” Theo says.

Right. 

Liam grumbles but follows Josh to his car. They make it to the preserve pretty quickly. Liam gets out and follows Josh.

Liam is determining if he should call Stiles when he feels himself fall backwards. He feels something jump on him and he sees his phone go flying. He looks up and sees Theo looking back at him.

“THEO.” Liam growls.

“Your fighting skills are pretty poor Little Wolf. If I was trying to kill you, then you would already be dead.” Theo says smugly.

He isn’t sure why Mason said Theo is kind to Corey or that he is complex. He seems like a real egomaniac.

Liam scowls and shoves Theo off of him. He brushes himself off and looks around for Josh. He must have lost him because he is nowhere in sight.

“I think we should brush up on your techniques. Your senses too. You should have noticed me coming. “Theo says.

“I do not need your help. I just didn’t sleep a lot last night. Thanks for the offer though.” Liam says.

He doesn’t try to hide his contempt for his new Alpha. Theo smirks at him and shoves him back down on the ground. 

“If your going to stay alive or be in the pack, sleep cannot be the thing that takes you out. “ Theo says.

Liam gets up and Theo shoves him down again. He starts to get mad. He glares up at Theo who still looks amused.

“Come on Little Wolf again.” Theo says.

He gets up and tries to avoid Theo but he gets pushed back down to the ground again. Liam feels his fangs come out and his claws withdraw. He gets up snarling. Theo doesn’t push him this time but he moves to the side and Liam misses him.

Scott always told him not to fight in anger because if you fight in anger you could make a mistake.  
Or you could hurt someone. His whole thing is you are never to fight with your emotions. That doesn’t seem to be Theo’s technique.

Liam turns around and sees red. Mostly because he is sick of being taunted. He is sick of Scott. He is sick of this deal. He is sick of his new arrogant Alpha, that may or may not be a sociopath. Mostly he is sick of this whole supernatural thing.

He grabs a hold of Theo and pushes him back into a tree. He growls at Theo and waits for him to fight back. He doesn’t though.

“That was better. Next time I won’t let you win.” Theo says smiling.

He pushes Liam off him and starts walking away. Liam follows trying to cool his anger.

“Did Scott never teach you how to use all your werewolf senses?” Theo asks.

“He did. Just the basic stuff. Like locating people, and sensing distress.” Liam explains.

“There is more than 1 scent of emotion and not all of your enemies are going to feel distressed.” Theo says.

“Well we don’t really consider people enemies. They are people that Scott says we can try to save.” Liam explains.

He is not sure why he is even bothering to explain it to Theo. He clearly doesn’t try to help people.

“That’s very noble of him. Stupid, but noble.” Theo says.

He doesn’t sound very sincere. It sounds like a backhanded insult to Scott. 

Liam frowns.

“What other scents should I know?” Liam asks.

“Scared is a good one. It helps you to determine if you can overcome your opponent. If their scared they won’t react with reason. You reek of it right now.” Theo says.

“I am not scared.” Liam says annoyed.

“Well scared is similar to being nervous. They are all subsets. Once you know the basic ones you can figure out the rest. Why are you nervous?” Theo asks.

He is is just on edge from no sleep, being attacked, and Josh’s strange disappearance. It’s not like he is used to being away from his old pack. Stressed is a better word.

Liam hears his phone go off. He finds it on the ground and answers it. 

“Liam, are you ok? “ He hears Malia’s voice on the other end.

“Yes. why?” Liam asks.

“They found blood at the school. They don’t know who it belongs too but Deaton said it had 2 forms of DNA in it.” Malia explains.

“A chimera?” Liam asks looking at Theo.

“I think so. Just stay in tonight and I’ll keep you posted.” Malia says.

“Ok.” Liam says and hangs up.

“Do you know who was at the school?” Liam asks.

“No. I was here.” Theo says.

Liam studies Theo for a moment. He was here but not the whole time. He sees Theo shift from the corner of his eye but this time he is ready for him.  
Liam turns and shoves Theo down.

He looks down at Theo.

“Better. If I was a regular werewolf or human I would have lost.” Theo says and shifts so he is over Liam.

Liam growls internally. He doesn’t like that Theo is claiming he is being allowed to win. Theo studies him for a second and Liam feels like he is staring into his soul.

“Confusion.” Theo smiles. 

Liam growls and hits Theo in the face. Theo looks surprised and then amused again.

“Anger.” Theo says.

Liam shoves Theo off him and starts walking towards the car and to look for Josh. He sees Josh waiting for him back at the car. He looks around but doesn’t see Theo anywhere.

They get back to the house and Liam wonders if he should call Stiles. He hears rustling and looks behind him.

Theo is standing there.

“Josh, have you heard from Donovan?” Theo asks.

“No. I know he said he was going out.” Josh says.

“I’m sure he is fine.” Theo says smiling.

Theo walks by Liam and brushes his shoulder.

“Confusion.” Theo says looking back at Liam.

Liam frowns and heads to bed. 

He hears a knock on the door a little while later. 


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets a visit from Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to study but did this instead🤷🏻♀️. Wanted to have the same amount of chapters as my other stories. Getting there.
> 
> Promise next one will be longer.

Liam determines if he should open the door.

It’s weird of Mason to knock and actually wait for him to open the door. He slowly gets up and opens the door.

He sees Stiles.

“Stiles?” Liam says surprised.

“Hi. You didn’t call me.” Stiles stays irritated.

“I know, sorry. They found a body I guess. I had a lot on my mind. How did you get in?” Liam asks.

“Theo let me in after Tracy tried to stab me with those claws.” Stiles says.

“Oh. That was nice of him. “ Liam says.

It was but it was also odd. Since when does Theo let other people inside his house?

“Yeah the guy is a real kind soul.” Stiles says sarcastically.

“What’s up?” Liam asks

“ What’s up? There is a hunter missing. That’s what’s up. Possibly a death in the library. At the school. Theo has been quiet around town recently.“ Stiles says. 

“ I know that. I didn’t realize a hunter went missing though. What do you want me to do?” Liam asks.

He really hates when Stiles treats him like he is an idiot. He is so sarcastic sometimes. He normally is used to it, but today Stiles seems to be in a bad mood. He looks like he hasn’t slept. 

“I want you to see if you can find any clues. In here.” Stiles says. 

“Why would there be anything here? “ Liam asks.

“Liam..it’s not like Theo hasn’t taken people before. Also, maybe you can find what Theo is planning? He had to have taken Deaton for a reason.” Stiles points out.

“I know that but don’t you think it’s more beneficial to find Donovan? He is missing and there was blood in the library like you said.” Liam says.

“No. If Donovan was the guy in the library, which we don’t even know that, then he can wait. It’s not like he was innocent.” Stiles says.

“Ok...” Liam says slowly.

It’s not like Stiles to ignore a potential murder but a missing hunter can be a problem. Also, maybe it wouldn’t be bad to see if he can find anything out. However, spying on Theo can be risky, they could technically end up starting a war. No one wants that.

Stiles and Liam head out into the hallway. 

“I’ll see you later. Call me when you find something.” Stiles says. 

Liam sighs.

Doesn’t he mean if? 

He lets Stiles out and decides to poke around the living room. He looks under books on the bookshelf and he pulls open anything with a drawer. He doesn’t even know what he is looking for. 

“Something I can help you find?” Theo asks.

Liam spins around and sees Theo standing behind him.

“Can you stop doing that!” Liam yells

“Your in MY house. Looking through my stuff.” Theo says.

Liam has nothing to say to that. Stiles owes him. He shuts the drawer he is in and tries to head out of the living room.

Theo steps in front of him. 

“See Stiles?” Theo asks.

“Yes. He said you let him in.” Liam says accusingly.

“Yes. I figured you wanted to see him. Didn’t know that was a problem.” Theo says smirking.

“I did, but what’s your game here?” Liam asks suspiciously. 

“Maybe I just am a nice guy.” The says.

Liam narrows his eyes. He does not buy that for a second. He steps around Theo and leaves the living room. 

“Since your up spying anyway, we can practice your werewolf techniques.” He hears Theo offer.

Liam doesn’t need help but he is bored. He follows Theo outside and into his truck. Theo starts the car and heads to the preserve. 

“You still reek of fear. “ Theo says.

“I’m not afraid.” Liam sneers.

“Are you sure?” Theo asks, doing that annoying smile again.

“Yes. There is just blood in the library at the school and I think you had something to do with it.”Liam says.

Probably not the best way to accuse someone of murder, but Liam is starting to get low on patience with everyone. He was the one traded off into a pack he knows nothing about. Now Stiles wants him to spy, like Liam is just waiting to be available to everyone’s personal whim. 

“I was with you at the preserve Sherlock. If I wanted to hide something why would I let you search my house.” Theo points out.

Liam growls. 

Theo smirks again and pulls into the preserve. They get out and head to the little clearing.

“Ok. Go ahead.” Theo says.

“What? Just like that. You just want me to jump you.” Liam says confused.

“I would prefer to buy you dinner first before I let you jump me, but I will let you fight me. Let’s see if you can take me down.” Theo says. 

Liam goes beet red. What an asshole. He knew what Liam meant. He withdraws his claws and gets ready.

“Wrong.” Theo says.

“I haven’t even done anything yet.” Liam argues.

“Yes, and you won’t like that. Try again.” Theo says.

At this point Liam is really sick of Theo and his ego problem. He is not the worlds best fighter or werewolf. Liam feels his IED take over. He normally has a handle on it, but Theo seems to bring it out.

He sees red and decides to just go with it. There is snarling and fangs. Liam gets scratched a few times, but he ignores it and continues to try to take Theo down. He feels himself get thrown a few times, but keeps getting back up. He can barely see. He only sees red and Scott handing him  
off like a bargaining tool. He fells a thud and he is on top of Theo. Theo has his hand on Liam’s throat keeping him from biting.

“I didn’t kill my own pack member.” Theo points out.

“Well your not a model of nobility.” Liam snarls.

“Neither are you little wolf.” Theo says.

Liam hates that nickname. He hates that he feels  
weird when Theo says it.

Liam withdraws his claws and fangs. He didn’t even notice he was about to bite Theo. Liam doesn’t even fight like that. Also why was he just casually talking to Theo while he sits on top of him. He quickly gets up.

“You seemed to be somewhere else.” Theo says brushing himself off.

Liam doesn’t say anything and heads back to the truck. 

“That’s the rage I knew you had.” Theo says.

Liam opens the truck door and slides in. He slams the door shut.

Theo gets in and studies Liam. It makes him uneasy. 

“Your pretty mad at him aren’t you?” Theo asks.

“None of your business. Just drive.” Liam says feeling his fangs descend again. 

Theo turns the truck off and turns towards Liam.

“I would be mad too.” Theo says.

Liam loses it and slams Theo into the door of the truck. He snarls at him and wonders what it would be like to just hit him right how.

“Little angry wolf what would Scott say?” Theo asks amused and unfazed. 

Liam shoves Theo into the door again and sits back down. He sees Theo puts on his seatbelt and Liam wonders how many people this guy has actually hurt. 

Theo drives them back to the house and Liam storms up to his room. Before he can turn the doorknob he feels himself being turned around.

“You did better tonight.” Theo says.

Liam studies him.

“How many people have you killed?” Liam can’t help but ask. 

He figures if he is going to be here anyway, maybe he should just ask his questions. It’s not like he isn’t curious about it.

Theo leans in and pushes Liam against the door. Liam doesn’t like being confined in any capacity. He tries to calm his pounding heart.

“Is that what you really want to know?” Theo asks.

Liam is not sure what that is supposed to imply. He tries to hide his heartbeat and nerves, but based on Theo’s expression he already knows. Theo gently runs his lips over Liam’s pulse point on his neck a few times. He seems to be inhaling while he does it. Liam freezes.

Just as quickly as he was pushed into the door, he is released. Theo looks at Liam. He smiles and walks away.

Liam stands there trying to make sense of what the hell just happened. What was that? He feels unsteady. His wolf seems confused and restless. His wolf was fine until Theo did that weird scenting thing. Was that an Alpha thing? Scott never did that. Was that what it was? Why. 

He opens the door to his room and tries to calm his wolf. He lays down on the bed and thinks back to the weird moment. He doesn’t like that him and his wolf are confused.

His wolf has never felt confused before. Not like this. He feels agitated. He growls and tries to sleep it off.


End file.
